


【威红】Mondo Bongo 曼波鼓

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humanized, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 双杀手au，碳基注意，短篇一发完。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	【威红】Mondo Bongo 曼波鼓

*请务必搭配BGM-[Mondo Bongo](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=5048932)食用！！

高大的银发男人推开门，跨步走进客厅，摘下两只黑色皮手套，甩在沙发上。

“操，那目标该是我的。”红发男子紧跟在后头嘟囔着，英俊苍白的脸蛋因愤怒而有些扭曲。

“承认你的无能就那么难吗，红蜘蛛。”

“我呸！是你故意抢在我前面出手。”

威震天哼笑一声，脱下黑色皮衣外套，同样扔在沙发上。

“说了多少次了，别他妈乱扔你的衣服，这是我的公寓。”红蜘蛛瞪他一眼，抄起沙发上的皮衣，与自己刚脱下的长款黑色风衣一起挂到衣架上。

威震天的屁股陷进柔软的沙发里，抬头上下打量着红蜘蛛单薄的身形，眯起细长凌厉的眼，“瘦了。”

“托你的福，目标都死了，我拿你的头去换报酬吗？”

威震天抓起茶几上的玻璃杯，给自己倒了杯波本，慢悠悠地说，“承认你的无能就那么难吗，红蜘蛛。”

“你脑子被酒泡傻了？你是复读机吗？”红蜘蛛气急败坏地一把夺过威震天手里的酒，一饮而尽，“自从遇见你就没有一件好事。”

威震天点上一根烟，自下而上地盯着他，“遇见我之前，你一事无成。”

“如果你认为找出顶级杀手组织的首领，然后用枪指着他的脑袋算是一事无成的话。”红蜘蛛抱起胳膊，同样盯着威震天红色的眼仁。

“然后你把你的宝贝手枪主动献给我，作为加入组织的见面礼。”

“嘁，一把破枪而已，给就给了。”

“一把跟了你10多年的破枪。”

“闭嘴吧威震天，你什么时候这么念旧了？”红蜘蛛憋红了脸，顺手拧开柜子上的老旧收音机，试图阻止那个不怀好意的男人继续说下去。

威震天抬手将烟头碾灭在茶几上，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“他妈的倒霉日子。”

“你我相识一周年，蠢货。”

“你真无聊，老铁桶。”红蜘蛛翻了个白眼。

窗外噼里啪啦地下起雨来，屋内收音机吱吱响着，传出一首慵懒的调子。

_I was patrolling a Pachinko,_

_我当时正在一家小钢珠店内四处游荡_

_Nude noodle model parlor in the Nefarious zone,_

_像傻瓜一样赤裸裸的暴露在这危险的区域_

_Hanging out with insects under ducting,_

_与鼠辈们在暗处出没_

_The C.I.A was on the phone_

_情报局正在窃听着电话_

威震天站起身来走到红蜘蛛面前，合着音乐，突然将他拽进怀里。

细雨绵绵，夜晚湿得像情动的少女。

一，二，三，四。

他踩着他的脚，在暗黄色的灯光中与他共舞，隔着黑色衬衫与西裤抚摸他的腰臀，缓慢又黏腻。

“放开我，”红蜘蛛恶狠狠说着，威震天牛仔裤下发硬的那话儿顶着他的大腿根，“我要杀了你，威震天。”

“来吧，就现在。”银发男人掏出腰后的枪，塞进红蜘蛛手里，握着他削瘦的手抵上自己的胸口。他扯扯嘴角，尖利牙齿在他的颈动脉上厮磨，“否则，我就杀了你。”

红蜘蛛闭上眼，骂了句脏话。接着撇过头，撞上威震天微凉的嘴唇，咬得一嘴血腥。

手枪滚落在木地板上，砸出清脆响声。枪托上刻着三个字母——MSS。

一年前的今天，他们已死在彼此手中。

_God bless us and our home,_

_神保佑我们和我们的家园_

_Where ever we roam,_

_无论我们流浪到哪里_

_Now take us home, flaquito_

_现在带我们回家吧, 我瘦弱的宝贝_

END

——————

*听歌时忽然觉得威红好适合杀手这种危险又性感的职业，于是用了史密斯夫妇这种烂俗梗hhhh

*好吧我就是想写他俩跳舞（。


End file.
